


Let's reveal a little secret!

by tenshi6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possible OOCness, Submissive/Bottom Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Sam finally have some time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's reveal a little secret!

**Author's Note:**

> Yayy, I can’t believe I had finally time for this. It’s almost 2.45 am here and I’m tired as hell, didn’t get much sleep in the previous days but I wanted to write this so badly. Sorry for any mistakes, English isn’t my native language. Also, my first Samifer/Supernatural fic, so be nice to me, please. Comments and constructive criticism are welcomed as always! Help me improve!

Sam let out a tired sigh as he stepped out of the shower, water dripping from his hair. Wrapping a red towel around his waist he walked back into the bedroom to sit on the bed and turned the TV on out of habit because he wasn't really interested in watching anything at that moment.

A memory popped up in his mind and he managed a slight chuckle. It was about the very first time when Dean had suggested that they should take separate rooms. Sam had a really tough time controlling himself instead of breaking into a huge grin. It was hard not to laugh because seriously, how often do you get to see Dean Winchester blushing? Sam faked to be a bit startled and he even frowned but then nodded since he was well aware that it was about Cas and his brother taking their not-so-secret-as-they-think relationship to the next level. And even though Dean felt a little bad for leaving his baby brother alone, Sam didn't really mind it. Quite the opposite. He was happy that finally he got some private time with his own angel. Fallen angel, to be exact.

"Hey, baby, missed me?" Came the sudden but all too familiar voice right behind him and he could feel cool breath against his wet skin.

"Lucifer." Sam grinned then turned to face the archangel who was still wearing Nick's vessel. "Will you ever stop making me wait?" He asked, faking a slightly pissed off tone.

Lucifer looked away and stared at the wall, looking like he was deep in his thoughts then he turned back and simply shrugged, smirking at Sam.

"Who knows?"

The young Winchester rolled his eyes and was about to say something but in the next second he found himself being zapped onto the bed with Lucifer on top of him, claiming his lips hungrily. Sam opened his mouth for a soft moan giving his eager boyfriend a perfect opportunity to slide his tongue past his lips into his mouth, exploring it hastily.

"Hope you didn't do anything naughty." Lucifer whispered against his now swollen lips, his tone soft but dangerous. Sam shook his head and earned a quick kiss.

"Good boy." The archangel smiled at him sweetly, pushing his damp hair from his forehead, drawing a finger down Sam's left cheek slowly. "I have great plans with you." His smile turned into a mischievous grin and Sam's whole body shivered in anticipation. Lucifer leant forward and caught his lips for another dirty, passionate kiss.

Sam snaked a hand to Lucifer's nape, pulling him even closer to deepen the kiss while his other hand slid under his shirt, exploring the soft skin. A loud moan escaped his lips and it was immediately swallowed by Lucifer's hungry ones. The archangel started grinding his hips against Sam's, creating a nice friction but it wasn't even near to what Sam had wanted.

"Please." Sam breathed, breaking the kiss and Lucifer smirked at him playfully before moving from his mouth to his neck, biting and sucking the skin so hard it started to bleed.

Sam didn't care. He moaned shamelessly and shut his eyes tight as Lucifer moved to his nipples, teasing one with his tongue, the other with his fingers. It didn't lasted long since he was just as needy as Sam and moved downwards, practically ripping the towel from Sam's waist and then leaning forward, paying all his attention to the boy's now aching erection.

He gave the length a few hard strokes then took the tip of it into his mouth, sucking hard, causing Sam to moan out loudly again, his fingers entangled in Lucifer's messy, blond locks. He could feel the archangel grinning but didn't have much time to think as Lucifer took him deeper into his mouth, his tongue running along the flesh while he was sucking it hard at the same time.

"Oh, fuck!" Sam groaned and gripped Lucifer's hair tighter, wanting him to take him deeper but not daring to push his head. Fortunately Lucifer wasn't in the teasing mood and he granted Sam's unspoken wish, practically deep-throating him.

Sam bit his lower lip until it started bleeding, desperately trying to hold his voice down, not wanting Dean to hear him, that would be pretty… awkward. He arched his back a bit as Lucifer's skilful tongue continued pleasuring him, making it almost impossible to stay quiet.

Suddenly, the warmness around his cock disappeared and Sam let out a small whimper as a sign of discomfort. He opened his eyes and saw Lucifer's beautiful blue eyes looking down at him.

"Don't hold back, baby." He whispered while he caressed his bottom lip softly with his thumb then leant forward to taste Sam's blood.

Sam heard a soft snap of fingers and at the next moment he felt Lucifer's naked body pressing him into the mattress while he was trying to concentrate on kissing back, tongues fighting for dominance though it was pretty obvious who would win.

Sam broke the kiss with a low groan as Lucifer's hard member pressed against his. "Please, I need…"

"Turn around." Lucifer didn't even finish his sentence when Sam was already lying on his stomach, lifting his hips a bit. He grinned at how obedient Sam was even without much asking then grabbed Sam's hip firmly with one hand, holding his hard length with the other. He placed the tip of it at Sam's entrance and the human felt something cold, noting mentally that Lucifer was using his angel mojo to cover his member with lube.

"Relax, baby." Lucifer's voice was a sweet whisper against his right ear causing Sam's erection to twitch in need. He nodded, burying his face into a soft pillow and spread his legs a bit wider, trying to calm his breathing.

With one, well-aimed thrust Lucifer pushed forward, burying himself deep in Sam who moaned loudly, the sounds being muffled by the pillow. Lucifer patiently waited until Sam's tight muscles relaxed a bit then started thrusting back and forth, slow and deep.

"Oh, my fucking G-AHHH!" Sam almost screamed when Lucifer gripped his hair tightly and pulled his head back roughly while slamming into him hard at the same time.

"Tsk tsk, Sammy, be a good boy." He whispered against his ear in a sweet yet dangerous tone, sending the chill up Sam's spine in a very arousing way.

"So-sorry." Sam mumbled between sharp breaths, burying his face back into the pillow when Lucifer let him go at last, using both his hands to hold the hunter's hips firmly.

Though now Sam was shivering under him, Lucifer was well aware of the fact that his lover was more than ready for speeding up a bit so he increased his pace, literally pounding poor Sam into the mattress. He didn't mind it though but he was having a hard time keeping his voice down and his devilish boyfriend wasn't any help. Moreover, the fallen angel only made things worse for Sam when he caught his wrists and pinned them together on his back with one hand, still holding his hips with the other. An unintentional yet loud moan escaped from Sam's throat as he was lying helplessly under Lucifer, his chest flat against the soft blanket and if he didn't have a wish to suffocate, he had to lift his face from the pillow, leaving him no chance to muffle the wanton sounds he was making and was about to make.

Even though he couldn't see it, he could clearly feel the smirk of triumph on Lucifer's face. "I want to hear you."

"Please." Sam panted, using all his will not to moan out loudly like some cheap whore. "They'll hear us."

Lucifer let out a small chuckle. "Aww, c'mon Sammy, we both know they're too busy to care."

Well, Sam couldn't argue with that since the possibility of Dean and Cas making out the room next door was more than 100% and Sam really wasn't in the mood of holding back much to Lucifer's satisfaction.

"C'mon, baby, moan." Though it was a hoarse whisper Sam knew it was also a command, and he did his best not to disappoint Lucifer. "That's my boy. More."

And soon, the air was filled with Sam's moans and pants of pleasure and Lucifer low groans as they were moving simultaneously, Lucifer thrusting forward just when Sam thrust back, creating a nice rhythm. Sam didn't care that they could be heard, he was sick of this secret and he wasn't in a position to do anything against Lucifer's commands… not that he ever wanted to.

A few more well-aimed thrust against his prostate and Sam cry out Lucifer's name from the bottom of his lungs, shooting his hot semen against the blanket. How could Lucifer make him cum without touching his manhood, Sam had no idea, but it worked well every time.

"Sam, your eyes." Was all Lucifer managed to pant out and Sam closed his eyes tight just in time, when the room was suddenly filled with bright, white light as Lucifer's grace was unleashed and with a loud moan, he emptied his seeds inside Sam's limp body, crashing him down with his weight.

Soon, he pulled out of his lover and rolled next to him, smirking happily. Sam smiled back weakly then leant forward, claiming Lucifer's lips in a slow, passionate kiss.

"Love you, Lucifer." Sam smiled after they broke apart, throwing an arm around Lucifer's chest, closing his eyes to finally get some sleep.

"Does this mean I can stay?" Lucifer asked cheekily though he was rather surprised. Usually Sam didn't allow him to stay, being afraid that Dean might discover their… well, whatever they had.

"After this?" Sam laughed. "Maybe it's time to tell him." He shrugged, slowly drifting off to sleep. Lucifer stayed there during the whole night even though he didn't need any sleep, watching Sam smiling in his sleep. He placed a soft kiss on his head and grinned. Sam was dreaming about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, what do you think? Please, be nice to me, I'm new to the fandom!


End file.
